His Teme
by KittieFxckingChaos
Summary: OneShot. Naruto has known all along what has been going on. Finally, he does something about it then goes to the teme's place to talk. My first story!


**His this is my first SasuNaru story. Sorry those no make out session or sex, because well it's my first story. It's short but please review and tell me if I did ok? Appreciate it :]**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto him and Sasuke would be having hot, kinky sex in every episode...=]**

Naruto had known the whole time. He had played dumb since the beginning. Most wouldn't expect Naruto to find this out, but he had learned, walked in on it a few times too. Why hadn't he done anything though? Why did the blonde just sit by and let it happen?

Because Naruto hoped that his precious Sakura would realize that he was the one for her. He was the man that would protect her. The man that would hold her and love her…but no. It had been a year, an entire year that Naruto had known this was happening. It was useless for him to hope anymore.

Sakura was no longer his. The kunoichi had moved on.

He had informed her that afternoon that he had known all along. The girl tried to tell him that he was wrong, that there was nothing between her and Sai, but Naruto knew, he saw it happen. So that afternoon on December 24th he had broken up with the one girl he always wanted.

The blonde felt horrible. Sakura was and always has been the love of his life. She was the one girl that Naruto wanted to marry, settle down with, and even possibly have kids with. The girl was smart, beautiful, and normally a sweet girl…but he couldn't stay with her. She had cheated on him after all. Even though the blonde wanted the girl back so bad he wouldn't take her.

Naruto rested on his couch. His face was buried in the mountains of pillows as his once bright blue eyes began to dull and water over. He wasn't sure what to do now. All he wanted was to live happily ever after with the one he loved, but that couldn't happen could it? Nothing good could ever happen to Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto needed to talk to someone, but whom? Who would sit down and listen to him?

A smile appeared on the boys' face, as he knew exactly where to go.

"Dobe."

Uchiha Sasuke, the richest, most beautiful, and popular guy in all of Konoha. The biggest jerk that you'll ever meet. He has a big ego, he's cocky as hell, and his hair is always in the style that would remind you of a ducks butt. The kid is expected to do great things, and of course he does. He sets high goals for himself and always succeeds in them. Everyone loves him, except Naruto. To Naruto Sasuke is a best friend, a rival, and an enemy if that makes sense.

"Teme!" Naruto pushed past the blackette and stormed into the house. This was much like his second home. Naruto came here whenever he wanted.

"What do you want Uzumaki?" Sasuke was getting annoyed already and the blonde had only been in his home for a second!

Naruto ignored the duck-butts question as he quested to the kitchen. There he stormed through the cupboards until he found it. The one thing that could brighten up any cloudy day, the one creation of man kind that could save world hunger, **ramen!**

Of course Sasuke hated ramen with a passion but the dobe constantly came to his house. One day Uzumaki had stayed over and when he awoke the next morning he found the dobe running around his kitchen in a panic. When he realized it was only because he had no ramen he was furious. To think Sasuke had actually been _worried _for a second. So from then on Sasuke has made sure to have a few packs around the house in the case of Naruto entering his home without permission.

Naruto hummed a random song as he cooked the precious food made for the Gods. Sasuke sat at the table patiently waiting for the dobe to speak. Uchiha knew that he must of came over for a reason. After all it was Christmas Eve, the blonde should be home with his girlfriend, _Sakura._

Sasuke scowled just thinking about the girl. The one girl that stood between him and his ultimate goal.

Naruto turned and sat his bowl in front of him as he took a seat across from a scowling Uchiha. Naruto rolled his eyes before saying, "You need a new set of facial expression, that scowl is getting old."

Naruto ignored the glare he was getting as he began shoving the delicious noodles into his mouth. He was used to the glares by now, he's been having them thrown at him for 22 years after all.

After Naruto finished his ramen he put the bowl in the sink and sat back at the table. Sasuke waited for the dobe to speak but realized that Naruto wasn't going to say anything. The blonde was looking downwards; his blonde locks covering bright blue eyes that put the sky to shame.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispers as he flicks the blondes' head.

Naruto didn't. He kept his stare at the floor as he whispered softly, "I broke up with Sakura."

Sasuke didn't say a word. He waited for the dobe to continue, because pushing it out of him would end up bad. He'd have more broken furniture from the idiots' anger problems.

"I knew she had been cheating on me with Sai for a while now. So I broke up with her this afternoon."

"Hn."

Naruto sighed before lifting his arm to rub at the back of his neck. He didn't dare look up at the Uchiha. What would he think of him?

"Dobe," Sasuke growls, getting irritated not being able to see those bright eyes. He reaches over the table to cup a tan cheek, but Naruto refused to look up. "Look at me, Uzumaki."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the boys' childish stubbornness before forcing the boy to look up. He watched as a few tears escaped the blondes' eyes and made a path down his cheeks before dripping off his chin. Naruto sniffled softly before slapping Sasuke's hand away to use his arm to hide his eyes.

"Stupid teme," Naruto chokes out as he tries to keep himself from crying.

"Don't cry about it," Sasuke says as he rests his head in his hand. "She isn't worth it."

"What?" Naruto shouts shooting a glare at the boy across from him.

"Dobe, do you need a hearing aid?"

"Teme! I can hear perfectly fine!" Naruto shrieks, his tears suddenly disappearing as he slammed his hands against the table in frustration. Really did the Uchiha always have to insult him?

Sasuke smirked a smirk that made Naruto want to reach over and slap it off. No one deserved to be _that _cocky.

"You and Sakura weren't meant anyways," says Sasuke as he stands to his feet. Naruto and Sakura really didn't belong together. Whenever Ssauke thought about the two of them in a relationship it just made him angry.

"How do you know?" Naruto asks as Sasuke begins to exit the kitchen. Naruto of course followed. "What are you? The millionaire match maker!"

"No," Sasuke answers. "I just know."

Sasuke _knew _because Naruto deserved someone better. Somebody that could hold him and keep him safe. Someone that could control his stupid behavior and balance him out. Naruto deserved someone like Sasuke.

"Pfft, you can't tell me anything about a relationship teme! You've never been in one!"

The only reason the Uchiha hadn't ever been in a relationship was because he was, and always has been in love with the blonde idiot following behind him. The Uchiha couldn't help it. Naruto was the one who butted into his life after all so it was the idiots' fault. If he hadn't tried to keep so close to Sasuke in the first place than maybe he wouldn't of fallen in love with him.

"That's horrible reasoning," Sasuke says as he turns a corner.

Naruto was shouting by now. He was talking about something but Sasuke wasn't paying attention and Naruto must of realized that because he ended up asking, "Are you listening to me?"

"Did you say something worth listening to?"

"Teme!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the overly used nickname before stopping. Naruto didn't expect for the Uchiha to stop so quickly and ended up running right into him. The blonde hit him and being the cluts that he is ended up falling right back onto his behind.

"Ow assh-"

Naruto was cut off short when he realized that Sasuke had somehow gotten onto his knees in front of him. Sasuke had leaned in close, so that they were breathing the same air. If either spoke too much their lips would touch.

The blonde ninja's air had caught in his throat. He never had gotten this close to the Uchiha…well except for when they were wrestling around but even then Sasuke tried his best to keep his distance from the fox.

"Do you want to know why I know, _Naruto_?" Sasuke asks, his voice just barely above a whisper.

Sasuke rarely ever said Naruto's name. It shocked the blonde so much that he didn't notice the lust filled look in the blackette's eyes. He didn't realize that Sasuke had placed a hand on his hip before it was too late.

"I know because you don't belong with her. You belong with me."

Naruto's eyes widen when Sasuke closed the gap. Their lips touched. It was lips-to-lips, mouth-to-mouth contact. The kiss was exactly what Naruto expected it to be. _Perfect_, because everything the Uchiha does has to be nothing less than perfect.

Sasuke pulled away before resting his forehead against the dobe's. He had finally done it. Uchiha Sasuke had finally gotten to kiss the bubbling idiot. The one who had stolen his heart and held it in his hand, although he'd never admit that.

Naruto smiled before saying, "Wow Uchiha, that kiss was horrible."

"Dobe."

Uzumaki Naruto had learned something by that kiss. The person he loved wasn't Haruno Sakura, no it was someone else. It was his best friend, his enemy, his rival, _his teme._


End file.
